Cathy
is a minor protagonist of Two Souls. She is a member of the rebellion of the former Hiemail Kingdom. Cathy is a seemingly cold and stone-hearted girl. Since she doesn't talk a lot Cathy appears to have no heart and due to that most people tend to stay away from her. Personality The people around her tend to describe Cathy as cold-hearted girl who never speaks with everyone. This is due to the fact that Cathy tends to stay for herself and enjoys reading a nice book underneath the shadow of an old tree. Cathy, however, is not cold-hearted at all. She has a big heart, especially for others. However, Cathy has problems turning her thoughts into words and usually tends to confuse the people around her. That is the reason why Cathy acts to be silent and hardly ever talks. But that aside, Cathy is a very emotional girl, she has a good sense of humor and is able to relate to other people's emotions. Even if she has troubles with talking openly, she tries her best to cheer others up. Cathy is an actual bookwork who hates fighting. Cathy can relate to Masa, and why he doesn't want to fight anyone anymore. Cathy considers herself as a part-time pacifist. While she is totally against fights, she has sworn to rebuild the library and any other house that has been destroyed during Yamazake's attack, as soon as the fight is over. Cathy's great goal is to reconstitute the peace that the Yamazake Kingdom once destroyed. Appearance Cathy has dark brown colored hair that reach over her shoulders. She has parted pangs and usually keeps her hair opened. She has calm and gentle black colored eyes. Compared to other girls of her age, Cathy is relatively tall and has got a rather curvy body. As a member of the Rebellion, she usually wears the white Hiemail Rebellion uniform. The uniform resembles a Ninja's outfit, while also displaying details of a Japanese warrior's armor and a traditional Japanese kimono. Yet, Cathy wears black boots instead of the traditional Japanese shoes. Around her neck, Cathy wears a sky blue colored scarf that is hold by a silver, bird-shaped brooch. Cathy wields a book of magic, with which she casts her magic spells. When attending the Hiemail Grand Festival with her friends, Cathy wears a traditional, cyan blue colored yukata that shows a white cloud pattern. The length of the skirt and the sleeves match the length of a traditional Japanese kimono. At the festival, Cathy has her hair tied to a flower-shaped bun that is hold by a yellow colored cord. To the cord, a pink flower and some green colored beads are attached. Around her tummy, she wears a white belt-like cloth that has a pastel blue colored cord tied around it. The cord is tied to a simple knot in the middle of the cloth. Relationships *'Hayley:' Among everyone in the Rebellion, Cathy appreciated being around Hayley the most. Around Hayley, Cathy doesn't feel judged that she's silent most of the time. In addition, she enjoys the calm aura that surrounds Hayley all the time. When the group is spending time together, Hayley and Cathy are usually seen together. Both Hayley and Cathy share their love for reading. Skills Cathy usually refused to harm anyone else, so she has no fighting skills at all. However, she does wield a book of spells which she can use during fights. Cathy wields the power of plants and earth, which she only activates to protect herself or those around her. With her pant spells, she is able to create walls and barriers that can stop almost any attack. Unlike anyone around her, Cathy needs to chant the spell before using the attack. However, she can also directly summon it from the book but needs to have the original page opened. Her aura appears in green colors. Despite it not being her original power, Cathy has obtained the ability to heal those who are injured. She usually uses the attack in field or when seeing someone hurt. However, she hardly ever uses it to heal her own injuries. Etymology - Cathy is the short form of Katherine or Catherine. In the early Christian era, it came to be associated with the Greek adjective katharos, meaning "pure", leading to the alternative spellings Katharine and Katherine. However, it is also possible that the name comes from Hecate, the name of the Greek goddess of magic.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Katherine Trivia *Cathy's favorite flower is revealed to be the white daisy. References '''' Category:Two Souls Category:Two Souls Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:FairySina Characters Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:Protagonists